


fem fatalle

by codewc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, Genderbend, One night stand ?, back in time, genderswap AU, i am the only target audience for this fic, pre-serum fem!steve rogers thing, some femslash thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codewc/pseuds/codewc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Loki visits Earth during a celebratory period and meets a very polite woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fem fatalle

**Author's Note:**

> so. long story short, I desperately needed to write some femslash steve/loki au thing. few points if you're confused
> 
> -i wrote this in an afternoon  
> -fem!steve did not attempt to join the army so yea she's pre-serum  
> -also fem!steve is totally gay (and doesn't have a name yet)  
> -lady loki is bored and horny (probably more gay for lady 'merica than lady 'merica is for her)  
> -probably not the only thing i will write for this  
> -lana del rey is referenced for no reason (actually tbh she's my headcanon voice for fem!steve. i'm so sorry)  
> -i hope at least it's funny. I just posted it in case my computer gives out again.

Loki decided that she hated bars. She hated people. She specifically hate people who go to bars. Delightful.

Loki knows that on most nights, bars are quiet. They have an atmosphere. She knows because her sister told her, ironically in a much more exhilarated voice.

"Sister,"she remembers that booming voice, "it's extraordinary! It's all so primitive and mind numbing! The men! They hardly look at you, but they know your name! Everyone is so distant, yet so close. Chivalry is dead, isn't that wonderful!?"

To her it seemed all so amusing. She wanted to take a peek at a bunch of lazy, pushover beasts and poke at them until they snarl. Clearly, she was a little too late and it seemed the beasts were wide awake and holding a feast of sorts. "Welcome back! How's it? I hear it's tough. Haha! My man." That's all she heard, bursting through and jumping off the walls. Everyone is drunk, everyone is cheery and everyone is hated. The mood reminds her too much of home.

Loki comes to a conclusion that her sister was clearly just telling her what she wanted to hear. Which clearly worked, since she was here. Then again, she wasn't going to move, either.

No matter how many men come to wrap an arm around her, their wet laughs puke some slurred slang she doesn't comprehend and then swiftly leave to join their other friends in a sudden humorous rage; she will not budge.

Maybe it's because she is stubborn. She clearly hates them and wouldn't mind sticking around to entertain her sore itch a little longer. Maybe it's because she doesn't care about the men, the alcohol or the irritable laughter intertwined between all of them. No, she only cares about one thing. That is the so called "bombshell" across the room who has a constant influx of men around her.

If it wasn't for her slender legs and admittedly a fair shade of lipstick, Loki almost mistook her for her sister from a distance. But on further inspection -which was just a small pass to retreat to the bathroom for a breather- there is a clear distinguish between her and Thor.

Loki then understands why there is such a flock of men flopping to her like washed up fish. She is honest when she says (to herself) that the woman is clearly not of Asgardian stature, but she's an odd looker from the bunch of Midgardian pigs Loki has seen so far. And for Loki, "odd" isn't anything but good.

She assumes, at first, that the woman is flirting with them, what with her infectious giggles and accepting of drinks. Then, she realizes, that she's just being polite, with her small swats and disgruntled shifts in her seat.But there is this familiarity between her and the men, what with her natural turns to each of them, a soft voice washed out with low, burned chuckles . Sometimes her giggle would burst into a hoarse laugh that Loki found too amusing and caught it in her throat too and was then met with a single look.

She doesn't even feel a bit embarrassed when she returns the stare and inspects the blonde's face. Rosy cheeks. A glimmering smile turned bashful. Once Loki saw something that wasn't there before. It forms in the lines of her face. Impulse.

She gets up, collects their empty glasses. Her walk is fast and Loki picks up on the intention. She stops a few seats away from Loki, turns to the bartender, who lovingly calls her "hun" and takes those glasses. If Loki was in a less amused mood she would be worried about how the woman practically looked like she would topple over from the load.  
Loki feels mistaken when the blonde jumps slightly -surprised, even- at Loki's voice. "If it weren't for that charming neigh, I would have completely missed you in that group of noise,"says Loki, crosses her legs intently. The woman, much more suited in this light, smiles and there's a laugh that's hardly a giggle and not at all as hoarse. Genuine. "I'm uh, sorry, my friends are probably annoying you."

"Oh no,"Loki shrugs, "I don't care about _them_ -"she stops. No, too soon.

The woman blinks, fidgets a bit. Loki can feel her examining. She's a bit flattered. "Have you been drinking water? I mean, uh, not that-" "-waiting for a friend,"Loki saves the trouble. "I'm not used to, bars? I only get drunk at home. I was hoping my friend would,"she crosses her legs, again, "order? Seems I have been stood up." There's a flash of sympathy in the woman's eyes that Loki honestly wanted to cackle at.

"Oh, well, just-"the woman raises her hand, waves at the bar. "Can I order for you?" The answer is obvious, thinks Loki, but she keeps up her play. "Sure,"she smiles.  
She orders, the bartender still as friendly. Everyone was friendly, Loki notes. It's just a beer, but Loki doesn't mind the linger between the two of them as she takes a sip. She acknowledges that the blonde was obviously just being polite, but she crosses her legs again and she caught the staring. "I think your friends need you,"Loki says and repeats. The walk back is slow and Loki is now irritated by her need to laugh.

Despite the other party being so kind, Loki can't help it. She turns away, cocks her head. She listens.

"C'mon,"says a man, "who knows when we have to go back? Huh? Just once, promise." The woman shakes her head as other men chant in. "You're ridiculous,"she grins. The men start being restless and Loki wants to intervene, but deems it too curious to interrupt. "Fine,"the blonde sighs. The look of defeat looks nice on her, Loki comments to herself.

She takes a deep breath, her arms wide. "Heaven is place on earth with you,"she sings, her voice not a bit graceful. Still, the men cheer and she's distracted for a moment before continuing. "Tell me all the things you wanna do,"she's much more playful then, which isn't an improvement on her singing, but Loki looks at her then.

What a face. Unashamed. Proud. Loki hates that it's for such clumsy men like these. She turns to one of them with black hair and he wraps his arm around her waist. They're still roaring with laughter and urge her to go on after a moment. "I hear you like the bad girls, honey,"She pauses and doesn't care that they're cheering and joining in the chorus.

Instead, for a split moment, she's looking back at Loki again. Accidentally? Probably. Doesn't stop Loki from taking another sip of her beer, smiling. The unashamed, flushed face turns bashful in that second and she turns away. "Is that true?"she coos, and the men howl.

Loki doesn't try to look at her again that night, not until way later, when the men pile out of the bar. It's only that one man left, who has his arm still wrapped around the blonde's waist. He whispers something in her ear, she shakes her head. "Go home, Bucky,"she says and he does. Gets up and goes, passing Loki. The air felt much, much better.

She can hear those heels. Glances. Without those men clamouring around her, Loki sees how thin she really is. Sickly, if not for those gracious eyes that glossed over her. "The beer is awful,"says Loki and that laugh is back. "I know, um. I don't come here often, usually only with Bucky when he's around,"she pauses, looks Loki in the eyes. "I don't drink, actually. Bucky says the beer is bad, I just drink the juice." Loki laughs then.

"Of course, a modest woman like you,"she chuckles. "Sadly I'm not as ladylike as you. I've drank more than I would admit." The blonde tucks a hair behind her ear. "Do you,"she starts, clearly picking her words, "have a way a home? You've been drinking. Your, uh, friend isn't here." Loki scans her. She's wringing her hands. She bites her lip. Loki knows exactly what's happening, and oh boy, is it fun.

"Can I stay with you? Maybe? It's awfully dangerous to go home this late. Mine is pretty far..."she glances at her again," do you mind?" The blonde shakes her head.

They're making their way out. It's much colder than what Loki expected. The walk is silent. "That,"Loki starts, " Bucky of yours. He seems taken with you." The woman splutters, looks away. "Oh no, it's not -we don't. It's too complicated,"her voice is amused, but a bit shaky. "You know? I uh, I don't even know your name." Loki starts to feel it again. That sweetness.

Chivalry is not dead. "Loki,"she says. The woman smirks at that. "Exotic? You really aren't from around here." It's then that it hits Loki. "My name is-" Loki steps closer, reaches for the other's elbow. "Don't tell me,"she whispers. "It'll ruin it." The blonde shivers a little. Loki leads her to an alleyway.

  
"I don't- I don't understand." Loki leans in, they don't break their gaze once. "Oh, I thought,"Loki feels embarrassed for a second, but then stops. The other is pulling on her dress. "I've never,"she sighs, "done this. I don't-" Oh. _Oh._

Loki cups her cheek. Her face is hot, and Loki is sure hers is too. The cold air cuts in her breath, then leans in even further. The kiss is chaste, sweet and oh fuck Loki needs more. Her lips remind her of berries Loki swiped from the gardens when she was younger. She pulls back and those eyes are still on her. She kisses her again, deeper, empathized. A hand is on her shoulder after a while. Loki slides her hand down the other's back and she pulls back to kiss her cheek.

"I don't know who you are, we shouldn't." Loki plants a kiss to her neck. "I desperately want to get to know you better,"she murmured on the blonde's shoulder. Another kiss. "I'm sorry I'm not as traditional as you." She glances up.

Her face is calmer. There's a hint of wanting. They kiss again. Loki's free hand travels down to her thigh. The blonde lets out a small moan and Loki loves it to no end. "How far are we from your house?"

Her apartment is small. Humble. Loki waits for her to take off her shoes before they kiss again. This time it's much more exciting, hands sliding up and down and searching and Loki won't forget the taste soon. Her hand reaches down under her dress for her thigh again and she receives the same reaction. Moaning. She breaks their lips apart and starts rubbing small circles on the inner thigh. She's panting, her chest is hot. Loki loves how disheveled the other looks.

"You look amazing,"she mutters. "The bedroom,"the blonde says slowly.

Her bed is even smaller. It creaks. Not even a bit decent. Loki stops caring in an instant and instead sucks at her partner's neck. She pulls back when the other takes her dress off, hastily slipping it over her head. Loki takes in as much as she can before she touches her again. Her underwear, modest and mismatched. Everything is red and aching. Even her knees are flushed. She leans back again and continues kissing her.

This all felt a little too vanilla for Loki, but she decides not to mind for the moment. Even the smallest things made her partner make such small, cute noises. That was the word. Cute.

"When I,"she said between pants, "I said about not doing this? I've, I've never done this, I mean. With women. With anyone." Loki looks up from her partner's now bruised neck. She's absolutely wrecked. "Can you? I mean." Loki hushes her, the hand slides from the thigh to the band of her panties. "Take them off."

The other follows suit. She enjoys the obedience. Loki doesn't visit earth often, and this is a first time she has laid down with a human, but she might change her mind after this. Loki kisses her shoulder one more time and leaves a trail of kisses down her chest. Slides her hand between the blonde's legs and spreads them. The blonde gasps, bites her knuckle.

Loki stares a moment. "I,"she kisses her stomach. "Let me make you feel good." There's another moan. Virgins are very, very cute.

She takes her two fingers and softly drags them up and down across her lips. The cute noises travel through the room. Loki hopes people can hear beneath the floor. She then rests her head against the blonde's upper thigh, leaving kisses on her lips. The other shudders. "You smell really nice," like morning air, Loki almost adds. She starts stroking again. "How do you feel?"

The reply is a mumble. Polite. "Good, I feel really good." Loki pulls her fingers back, sucks at them and places on finger inside. The other cries out. Scandalous. "Are you-" "-yes, I'm fine. Just...oh." Loki hasn't moved an inch and her partner looks like she's about to fall apart. "Please, keep going." Loki huffs briefly before sliding another one in.  
She was slow at first, but her thrusts became faster and harder and hips were jerked forward, slightly. The moans keep spilling one after the other and Loki can't deny her arousal and started licking. She tasted her, gently. "Loki, please."

Legs were trembling, and Loki felt how wet her fingers were and she really, truly to all of the universes and realities, she couldn't find herself to be rude to such a chivalrous woman.

She finally dives in, eats her out and even sticks in a third finger along with her thrusts. The whole room is filled with slicks and moans and creaks. A hand grips Loki's hair and pulls her deeper. She can hear the other chanting her name, praising her for every swipe and every lick. It's moments before her partner orgasms. For a moment, she lays there, still. She breathes in the wetness, the arousal and the virginity of the whole thing. She can feel a hand grooming her hair and she can hear a dry voice. "Um, t-thank you." Loki smiles. She's not telling Thor a thing.


End file.
